


No Really, Don't Mention It

by Lasgalendil



Series: It's Been A Long, Long Time [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: An oblivious idiot, Bucky Barnes is so done with Steve's shit, Bucky has to explain everything, Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, M/M, Peggy is not amused, World War II, steve is an idiot, the Howling Commandos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Steve Rogers is oblivious, and Peggy Carter and Bucky Barnes are completely done with his shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Really, Don't Mention It

“Peg! You’re bleeding!”  
  
Oh. Of Course. As if trekking through the Hürtgen forest behind enemy lines getting shot at with the Howling Commandos, listening to Dum Dum’s woefully over-exaggerated fuck stories on a nightly basis, having her monthlies without kotex or field-made napkins from cellulose bandages and not a moment to stop and wash her unmentionables wasn’t _enough_ , Absolute American Idiot Steve Rogers had to go and inform the world.  
  
She shouldn’t’ve. But a hard hike, two days and a night without food or rest, caked in her own sweat, piss, shit, and now blood did nothing for her mood. (And Peggy Carter—before the war, even—was not the sort of woman to be easily mollified.) “For the love of Queen and country, someone explain a woman’s monthlies to Captain Rogers before I do.”  
  
“Monthlies—?” Rogers asked weakly as the Howling Commandos howled, some in laughter and some in abject disgust.  
  
“God, Stevie,” she heard Barnes lament as she crawled into her tent to change—and bathe. “ _Dames just do that._ ”


End file.
